Ship Land
by Queen of Unpopular Ship
Summary: Clarke Griffin revient parmi ses amis et sa famille cinq ans après avoir disparu et constate de grands changements qui bouleverseront autant sa vie que celle de son entourage. Fiction défi en partenariat avec ma chérie. Multi Ships et multivers.


_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien **ne** nous appartient. Nous ne nous faisons pas d'argent sur ses Fanfictions.

_**Note de la correctrice :**_ Oui, bonsoir ! Cela faut longtemps que je n'ai pas publier sur mon compte ! J'avais de bonne raison - oui oui, je vous assure ! - Première bonne raison - et la plus importante - c'est que nous avons eut l'idée, ma chérie et moi même, de faire deux Fanfictions différentes basées sur un même theme et la deuxième raison, c'est que je corrige et publie la fiction ( celle-ci ) qui appartient à ma chérie et en parallèle, j'écris la mienne. C'est énormément de travail, vous pouvez le comprendre. Donc en résumé, cette nouvelle fiction est celle de ma chérie - simbachou - qu'elle a écrit de A à Z, mais que j'ai corriger et publier sur mon profil à sa demande. Je vous explique tous les détails de ce petit défis juste après. J'espère que ce premier chapitre - qui est une mise en bouche - vous plaira ! ENJOY !

_**Détails du défi**_ : Nous devions écrire une fiction chacune et différente de l'autre basé sur le même thème. Il n'y avait qu'une seule règle : Intégrer chacune 4 Ships principaux ainsi que 1 ou plusieurs Ships bonus. La fiction devait faire au minimum 15 chapitres et avait pour thème : un groupe de personne doit sauver le monde en remettant des Ships en ordre : ShipLand. Voilà pourquoi, vous le verez plus tard, nos deux histoires sont similaires, mais différentes tout de même.

Évidemment, pour que ce ne soit pas si facile pour vous de repérer les Ships principaux, je ne vous direz rien sur eux. A part dans quelle série ils évoluent. Ce sera à vous de trouver les Ships et de nous les dire en reviens chaque semaine. Parce que oui, il y aura un chapitre chaque semaine si j'arrive à tenir le rythme. En sachant que la fiction est déjà écrite, cela ne devrait pas être un problème.

Bon, je pense que j'ai finis de vous dicter nos règles et le défis en lui même. Ma fiction n'est pas encore écrite entierement et elle ne sera publiée qu'après celle-ci pour ne pas vous emmêler les pinceaux donc nous avons le temps ! N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez en Review !

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 1 : WELCOME TO SHIPLAND**_

À quelques milliers de kilomètres de cette terre exilé où régnait la peur, la terreur et la noirceur, se trouvait un bateau porté par l'immensité de l'Océan.

Ce bateau était loin d'être aussi grand que le Titanic mais pourtant leur destin allait connaître la même fin. La question du temps était la seule encore assez palpable pour se la poser.

Peut-être dans quelques jours, dans quelques heures, dans quelques minutes ou là, maintenant !

Le transport nautique heurta des rochers cachés et acérés qui effleurèrent sa coque pour l'éventrer brutalement et laisser l'eau salé engloutir le bois et le métal.

Heureusement, il n'y avait que très peu de personne à son bord.

Une jeune femme d'à peine trente ans était sur le lieu de cet horrible accident. Un cauchemar prenait vie, si près de son objectif. Elle n'avait pas lutté 5 ans pour échouer si proche de sa moitié.

La blonde glissa sur le sol devenu instable et se retrouva vite sous cette eau glacial. Elle se hâta de remonter à la surface pour reprendre une bouffée d'air vitale.

Au loin, elle repéra un bout de terre, son île. Son cœur se contracta et elle se mit à nager, à remuer de toutes ses forces pour ne pas faillir et pouvoir revenir auprès de la personne qu'elle aime. Gardant la tête hors de l'eau, elle recracha celle-ci quand elle s'invita de force dans sa bouche. Luttant pour laisser ses poumons plein d'Oxygène uniquement.

La terre lui sembla si proche et si loin en même temps. Elle continua sa nage à un rythme irrégulier, s'accordant avec sa fatigue et sa douleur.

Des images, des souvenirs s'imposaient à elle, fermant les yeux, elle hurla puis continua son parcours à travers les vagues. Fixant l'horizon, le soleil tapait encore pour une après-midi, mais elle savait qu'il irait se coucher comme tous les soirs, la laissant seule dans le noir avec pour seul compagnie la lune et les étoiles.

Elle refusait de se laisser mourir au milieu des requins et autres prédateurs de l'océan. Elle accéléra ses gestes, elle n'écoutait plus son corps qui était en souffrance total. Elle avançait, frappant le liquide translucide. La terre grandissait petit à petit, lentement. Trop lentement. Lorsqu'elle perdait espoir, son esprit la rappelait à l'ordre. Elle repensait à sa brune, son âme sœur, sa futur femme.

Bientôt à bout de force, elle se mit sur le dos, flottant au rythme de l'eau. Ses muscles, son corps se reposaient mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester comme ça très longtemps. Elle n'était pas en sécurité. Elle replongea son corps dans le froid pour faire à nouveau face à son île. Pendant un temps indéterminé et infiniment long, elle lutta contre la douleur, la fatigue et ses émotions.

* * *

Elle se réveilla sur un matelas, sous un léger drap. Elle était au chaud, au sec, ses habits avaient disparu, sauf ses sous-vêtements. Elle sursauta en se souvenant de l'accident.

Elle observa son environnement et se sentie comme nue, vulnérable devant la réalité. Le lieu où elle se trouvait ne lui était pas inconnu. Elle chercha ses habits de la veille et les trouva sur une chaise non loin du lit. Elle s'habilla et sentit tout son corps hurler après chaque mouvement. Cette souffrance lui confirma que les événements passés n'avaient pas été un simple cauchemar mais la réalité.

Une fois habillé, elle se dirigea dans cette maison qu'elle connaissait par cœur. La maison de sa meilleurs amie, Raven Reyes.

Elle était soulagée d'avoir atterri ici, elle ne savait comment mais Raven lui raconterai, c'était une certitude. La maison était vide, elle regarda l'heure et prit conscience de la date du jour en même temps.

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés entre son naufrage et aujourd'hui. Malgré tout, elle souriait en sachant qu'elle aurait pu mourir. Elle décida de se rendre sur le lieu de travail de sa belle.

Lexa travaillait dans la plus grande tour, enfin i ans, c'était comme ça et elle espérait que ça soit toujours le cas.

Rien n'avait beaucoup changé et elle était ravie d'être enfin chez elle, dans sa ville et bientôt dans ses bras.

Elle traversa le parc quand soudain son cœur se fissura. Raven était assise sur un banc, non loin d'elle, mais elle se figea quand elle découvrit Lexa à ses côtés. Sa meilleure amie effleura tendrement la joue de l'autre brune et le regard de Lexa répondit joyeusement à son geste.

Ses yeux clair brillaient amoureusement, et dieu sait que Clarke connaissait ce regard, car il était seulement adressé à elle en temps normal.

Le monde de la blonde s'effondra. Elle ne pouvait détacher les yeux de cette scène irréelle. Lexa s'approcha de la latine et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. S'en été trop pour la blonde qui s'avança vers les deux tourterelles avec une fureur palpable.

_**\- Ça va ? Je ne vous gêne pas trop ? Tu n'as pas perdue de temps à ce que je vois !**_

_**\- Hey ! **__**Te voilà blondinette !**__ souriait grandement Raven réellement ravie de voir enfin son amie debout._

_**\- Va te faire voir Reyes ! Et toi aussi Woods !**_

_**\- Comment ? Mais attends qui êtes vous d'abord ? Je ne vous connais pas ! Alors baissez d'un ton et allez voir ailleurs si on y est ! **__Siffla Lexa dont les yeux envoyés des éclairs. En temps normal, la naufragée aurait eu un mouvement de recul devant une telle froideur, mais la colère faisait bouillonner son sang._

_**\- Quoi ? Hein ?**__ S'étonne la blonde, se calmant néanmoins pour essayer d'intégrer ce que Lexa venait de dire._

_**\- Clarke, je ne sais pas ce qui te met dans un état pareil. Si c'est le fait que je sois en couple avec une femme, ça me rend triste de ta part. Je te pensais plus ouverte d'esprit.**__ Réplique sa meilleure amie en faisant une grimace de mécontentement._

_**\- Quoi ? Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Je ne comprend plus rien... **__Demande à nouveau Clarke alors qu'elle essayait de comprendre ce qu'on lui raconter._

_**\- Vous venez nous déranger pour nous crier dessus et c'est à nous de vous donner des explications ?**__ Lâche la brune d'un ton acerbe qui brisa un peu plus le cœur de la naufragée. _

_**\- Lexa ?**__ Murmure douloureusement la blonde, son cœur se fissurant de plus en plus profondément. _

_**' Et comment vous connaissez mon nom et prénom ?**_

_**\- Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez**__ ajoute Raven d'un ton atypique_

_**\- Mais... vous êtes ensemble ? Ensemble, vraiment ?**_ _Demande Clarke d'une petite voix._

_**' Ça ne vous regarde en rien**__, souffle Lexa froidement, créant un frisson sur la colonne de la naufragée. _

_**\- Oui, je voulais t'en parler mais j'avais peur de perdre ton amitié. Ensuite, tu as disparu du jour au lendemain en disant que tu partais faire le tour du monde... **__expliqua la latine comme blessée du départ de son amie. _

_**\- Et personne n'a pris de mes nouvelles ?! Vous étiez ma famille, et au lieu de te demander où j'étais, tu as préféré coucher avec ma femme ?!**__ s'énerve Clarke, blessée par sa moitié, mais aussi par sa meilleure amie._

_**\- Quoi ? Comment ça « votre femme » ? Tu as quelqu'un d'autre que moi ? **__Retorque jalousement Lexa à sa chérie._

_**\- Mais non ! Tu es la seule et l'unique mon...**_

_**\- LA FERME ! Je parle de toi, toi et seulement TOI !**__ Hurle la blonde au bord des larmes, son visage exprimant la douleur et la colère mélangée._

_**\- Lexa n'a jamais été ta femme Clarke.**__ Dit Raven calmement et avec incompréhension._

_**\- On ne se connaît pas et je suis déjà votre femme ?! Vous avez complètement perdue la tête**__. Pouffa la brune se moquant ouvertement de la blonde._

Clarke était abasourdie et partit le plus vite possible loin de ce couple au-delà du réel. Elle traversa la ville en courant et en laissant ses larmes envahirent sa vision.

Il ne lui restait plus que son ami d'enfance, il la réconfortera peut être, pensa t-elle.

Bouleversée et désorientée la jeune demoiselle se trouvait enfin devant la porte de l'appartement de son ami, elle toqua. La porte s'ouvrit un instant plus tard sur une femme.

_**' Octavia ?! **__Demande Clarke, abasourdie par la présence d'Octavia._

_**\- Oui c'est bien moi, pourquoi tant de surprise ?**__ S'étonne-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel devant le comportement de la blonde._

_**\- Ton frère est là ?**_

_**\- Quel frère ? Je n'ai qu'une sœur et tu le sais mieux que quiconque, puisque c'est une ex à toi, **__lui répond-elle comme agacée par l'attitude de la petite brune. _

_**\- Attends et Bellamy n'habite plus ici ?**_

_**\- Aaah tu cherches Bellamy ? Mais si c'est mon fiancé ! On habite ensemble. Je ne savais pas que tu le connaissais.**_

_**\- Ton quoi ?! **__Hurle presque Clarke devant cette nouvelle complètement illogique et dénuée de sens._

_**\- Babe ? Baaabe ?! **__Crie t-elle à travers l'habitat, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive face à la blonde._

_**\- Oui ? Oooh tu es de retour ?! C'est vraiment génial ! **__Dit-il en enlaçant Clarke._

_**\- Bon je vous laisse à vos retrouvailles, je vais faire quelques courses pour ce soir. Tu manges avec nous ? **__Demanda-t-elle plus par politesse que par envie._

_**\- Non, merci mais une prochaine fois avec plaisir.**_

_**\- D'accord !**_

Elle embrassa son fiancé, prit ses affaires et partit assez vite. Clarke était de plus en plus perdue depuis son retour. De quel ex lui parlait-elle ? De Lexa ? Et le pire, elle sort avec Bellamy ? Son frère mais qui n'est plus son frère ? Clarke stoppa ses questions avant qu'une migraine ne vienne lui flinguer le cerveau.

Elle réfléchirait plus tard. Peut-être qu'elle était en plein coma et que tout ça n'était pas réel, c'était impensable.

Bellamy l'a fit entrer dans son salon et lui apporta une boisson.

_**\- Tu sors vraiment avec ta... euh avec Octavia ? **__Hésite-t-elle après avoir avalée une première gorgée._

_**\- Bien sur, ça va faire bientôt 4 ans mais ça été rapide entre nous. Le feeling est passé si naturellement. Comme si on avait grandit ensemble. **__S'enthousiasme le jeune homme avec un grand sourire idiot sur les lèvres. _

_**\- C'est normal, c'est ta sœur Bell' ! **__S'exclame Clarke avec insistance, espérant que tout ceci n'était qu'une vague plaisanterie. _

_**\- Ma quoi ? Je suis fils unique et je me souviendrais si j'avais eu une sœur. Je ne coucherais certainement pas avec elle si c'était le cas. Je suis contre l'inceste. **__Rit-il face aux propos aberrant de son amie d'enfance._

_**\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait une sœur, tu l'as connais ?**_

_**\- Évidemment que je la connais. Toi aussi, Clarke. Ton voyage a dû te monter à la tête pour que tu oublies totalement ton ex. **_

_**\- Lexa ?**__ Demande un peu bêtement Clarke sans prendre en compte les paroles de son ami._

_**\- Mais non, Raven ! **__S'exclame-t-il en haussant les sourcils d'incompréhension. _

_**\- Quoiiii ? Octavia et Raven sont sœurs ?**_

_**\- Demi-sœur oui. Ça va, Clarke ?**__ S'inquiète-t-il vraiment devant les propos de plus en plus incohérent de la blonde. _

_**\- Je ne sais pas... Tout semble identique, mais à la fois, tout est chamboulé… **__explique-t-elle après un moment, réfléchissant aux derniers événements. _

_**\- Il t'est arrivé un truc pendant ton voyage ?**__ Questionne-t-ol avec une hésitation certaine. _

_**\- Quel voyage ?**__ S'étonne la naufragée d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à son habitude. _

_**\- Bah, celui autour du monde. C'est pour cela que tu es partit pendant tout ce temps. Tu te souviens ?**_

_**\- Je ne suis pas partis en voyage, Bell'. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ni ce qu'il se passe, mais du jour au lendemain, je me suis réveillée loin, très loin d'ici !**__ Lui explique-t-elle avec acharnement. Elle commençait à en avoir marre de toute cette histoire._

_**\- Pourtant tu nous as laissé un mot à chacun, disant que tu partais voyager et que tu reviendrais un jour. Au début, ça m'a blessé que tu ne m'ais même pas dit au revoir, mais je me suis dis que tu devais avoir tes raisons.**_

Clarke ne comprenait pas de quoi ils parlaient. Elle ne comprenait absolument plus rien et plus elle essayait d'avoir des explications, plus les événements s'emmêlaient pour devenir d'insoutenable rouage. Elle n'était pas du genre à partir sur un coup de tête, et encore moins seule, sans Lexa. Puis, elle se souviendrait d'avoir laissé des lettres à tout le monde.

Bellamy partit quelques secondes et revient avec un bout de papier plié. Clarke le prit dans sa main, et au fil de sa lecture, elle se décomposa. Elle clama que ce n'était pas d'elle, mais elle n'avait aucune preuve, ni explication.

Quelques heures plus tard, Octavia était rentrée du magasin et lorsqu'elle commença à préparer le repas, Clarke décida que c'était l'heure de partir.

Avant son départ, Clarke avait essayé de parler à la jeune femme, mais celle-ci l'avait ignoré. La blonde ne sut pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais son réveil n'avait rien arrangé. Elle doutait presque d'être dans son vrai monde. Elle sourit bêtement en y pensant. Il fallait juste qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il s'était passé durant son absence. Il devait y avoir une logique dans toute cette histoire.

Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle, car son chez elle c'était aussi chez Lexa, et vu leur dernière rencontre, elle ne voulait surtout pas la croiser à nouveau aujourd'hui.

Elle réglerait l'histoire Lexa et Raven un autre jour, c'était assez et elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de dormir. Elle espérait secrètement qu'à son réveil, tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. Qu'elle se réveillerait dans les bras de sa brune. Octavia et Bellamy seraient à nouveau frère et sœur. Raven ne serait plus la sœur d'Octavia et surtout elle arrêterait de coucher avec sa moitié.

Elle sonna à la porte de la latine mais malheureusement, c'est Lexa qui se retrouva derrière celle-ci. Elle lui ouvrit, mais lui refusa l'accès.

Clarke insista et elle savait qu'au fond sa brune n'était pas aussi froide qu'elle le montrait. Lexa se rapprocha dangereusement de la blonde, son nez à quelques millimètre de celui de la jeune femme en face d'elle. Le cœur de Clarke accéléra dans une course poursuite, elle ne bougea pas, ne lâcha pas le regard vert et elle esquissa même un sourire. Soudain, Raven arriva pour voir qui avait sonné et découvrit Clarke, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un seul mot que Lexa se jeta sur ses lèvres avec passion.

Raven gémissait quand elle sentit la langue de la brune entrer en contact avec la sienne. La blonde baissa le regard et essaya de penser à autre chose pour ne pas commettre un meurtre.

La latine avait les yeux fermé, perdu dans la bulle que Lexa avait crée autour d'elles, oubliant sa meilleure amie sur le pas de la porte.

Lexa embrassa la mâchoire de la brune, lécha sensuellement son cou en demandant accès à l'artère carotide pour y aspirer un peu de peau.

Elle passa un dernier coup de langue sur la marque rouge avec un sourire satisfait.

C'était la première fois que Raven voyait sa chérie aussi passionnée, mais cela était loin d'être déplaisant.

Lexa se retourna face à la blonde, toujours le regard vers le bitume, mais ses poings étaient serrés si fort que ses ongles allaient laisser des marques pendant plusieurs jours sur sa peu de lait. Lexa embrassa à nouveau sa chérie en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit et rentra chez elle sans un mot de plus.

Clarke expira l'air de ses poumons et se répéta de se calmer, que cette histoire allait s'arranger.

Raven l'invita à rentrer et s'installer sur le canapé dans la salle à manger. La blonde observa brièvement autour d'elle en attendant le retour de la latine.

_**\- Je suis... désolée pour tout à l'heure, **__s'excuse Clarke en baissant les épaules._

_**\- Tu es sur que ça va ? **__Demanda Raven, véritablement inquiète du comportement de la blonde._

_**\- Oui, oui mais depuis mon retour, beaucoup de chose ont changés.**_

_**\- Quand on revient d'un long voyage, ça donne toujours cette impression c'est sûr. Je suis contente que tu te sois remise si vite. Quand je t'ai trouvé, j'ai vraiment eu peur.**_

_**\- Trouvé ? Tu peux me raconter comment tu as fais pour me sauver de la noyade ?**__ Questionne la naufragée avec innocence et intérêt mélangé. _

_**' Comment ça « sauver de la noyade » ?! En fait, il y a une semaine environ, je marchais au bord de l'eau pour réfléchir. On s'était encore disputé avec Lexa et j'aime bien sentir l'air frais de la mer. Ça m'aide à me vider la tête et à y voir plus claire. Puis, je t'ai vu étendu sur le sable. Tu étais comme endormie, tu respirais calmement, donc je t'ai amené chez moi. J'ai appelé un docteur pour être sûr que ta vie n'étais pas en danger. Il m'a dit que ça allait et que tu avais juste besoin de repos. Et tu t'es réveillé ce matin.**_

_**\- Comment j'ai atterri sur le sable ?!**_

_**\- Alors ça, ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter mais plutôt à toi. **__Rit doucement Raven._

_**\- J'étais sur un bateau. On a heurté un truc. On a coulé ! Mais on était encore très loin de l'île. J'ai nagé le plus possible et j'ai dut être épuisée.. puis c'est le trou noir jusqu'à ce matin. **__Énumère la belle blonde en se rappelant trait pour trait, sensation pour sensation, son naufrage. _

_**\- C'est peut-être le courant et les vagues qui t'ont ramenés.**_

_**\- Possible... j'étais vraiment loin des côtes mais ouais, je sais pas. **__Hésite-t-elle en faisant une grimace adorable. _

_**\- En tout cas ! Tu es de retour et je suis soulagée que tu n'ai rien ! **__S'exclame la Latina avec ferveur et bonheur afin de détendre l'atmosphère. _

Raven enlaça sa meilleure amie avec joie. Clarke se laissa faire, ça lui faisait du bien, mais son cerveau ne cesser de tourner en boucle. Quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire, elle en était persuadée.

_**' Alors comment s'était ton voyage ? Raconte moi !**__ S'excite soudainement la brune à la peu mate en prenant les mains de sa meilleure amie._

_**\- Tu as eu une lettre de moi avant ma disparition ?**_

_**\- Bien sur ! Tu veux la voir ? **_Affirme Ravenir avec engouement malgré le malaise palpable présent chez sa meilleure amie.

_**\- Je veux bien...**_

_**\- Je reviens ! **__Répondit t-elle joyeusement_

Raven bondit du fauteuil et revient quelques minutes plus tard avec le même bout de papier que Bellamy.

_**\- Bellamy a eut exactement la même lettre que toi ! C'est bizarre !**_

_**\- Pourquoi c'est bizarre ?**_

_**\- Je ne vous ai laissé aucune lettre. Ni à lui ni à toi ni à personne en fait. Il se passe vraiment un truc étrange et je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer.**_

_**\- C'est peut-être la fatigue. En plus tu as vécu un accident de bateau, il y a quelques jours. Quelque chose de traumatisant. Tu as sûrement dû subir un choc à la tête. Ou tu es atteinte d'une amnésie passagère. Ça arrive avec les accidents.**_

_**\- Mais non ! Je n'ai reçu aucun coup et je sais ce que je dis ! Le docteur que tu as appelé quand tu m'as trouvé t'aurait dit s'il y avait un risque d'amnésie. **_

_**\- Pour moi, rien n'a changé, **__insiste la mécanicienne avec insistance, trouvant cette conversation de plus en plus fatiguante. _

_**\- Je deviens folle ? C'est ça ?**_

_**\- Mais non ! Va dormir et ça ira mieux demain, je pense. Et je suis là si tu as besoin, OK ?**_

_**\- Mouais... Tu as sûrement raison. Je vais me coucher, **__abdique la belle blonde non sans mal. _

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, Clarke était toujours dans ce monde à l'envers.

Raven était septique mais au fil du temps, elle commençait à douter. Elle avait entendu des légendes urbaines impliquant de la magie, des pouvoirs, des multi-mondes, des anges et tellement d'autre bizarreries. Et si c'était plus que des légendes ? Et si c'était vraiment réel ? Elle n'avait jamais quitter cette île. Elle ne connaissait personne qui était parti puis revenu pour raconter ce qu'il y avait en dehors. Personne sauf sa meilleure amie.

Donc le jour où Clarke lui annonça son départ pour aller à la recherche de réponse et d'explication, elle sauta sur l'opportunité.

_**' Je viens avec toi !**__ Impose Raven, ses bagages déjà faits. _

_**\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? **__Demande Clarke, étonnée par la décision de sa meilleure amie._

_**\- Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai ou pas, mais je veux venir avec toi dans cette aventure. **_S'impose la latine avec conviction.

_**\- Je...**_

_**\- S'il te plaiiit...**_Insiste Raven en sachant que c'était déjà plier à ce stade.

_**\- Bon d'accord. On partira dans 2 jours donc prépare toi bien, **__sourit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, attendri par le comportement excentrique de la brune. _

_**\- Ouaiiis super !**_

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, le départ était imminent pour le duo. Clarke était à l'aéroport et attendait Raven avec impatience. Son amie était souvent en retard mais aujourd'hui était un jour à ne pas l'être justement, donc Clarke était en plein stress.

Soudain, Raven débarqua en trombe. Elle courait à moitié en traînant une valise chargée derrière elle. Puis derrière la Latine apparut Lexa avec Octavia à ses côtés. Elles riaient et marchaient calmement, sans pression.

Raven arriva face à la blonde avec une mine « désolée » sur le visage. Elle savait que Clarke allait piquer une crise à l'idée que Lexa se joigne à elles.

_**\- Elles viennent avec nous...**_

_**\- QUOI ? Mais non... Raveeen... **_

_**\- Je suis désolée... Lexa ne voulait pas me laisser partir seule avec toi, et elle a invité Octavia à nous rejoindre. Ça nous fera un voyage entre fille et promis, Lexa ne te fera rien.**_

Et voilà que Clarke allait se retrouver entre l'amour de sa vie qui ne se souvenait même plus d'elle, de sa meilleure amie qui sort avec elle et de la sœur de sa sois disant « ex » qui lui en veut pour elle ne sait quelle raison. Ce séjour, qu'elle espérait tranquille et jovial, se transformait en cauchemar dans lequel elle se trouvait impuissante.

* * *

**_Voila ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ! Dites nous tout en commentaires, ce serait sympathique de votre part ! Cela nous tient beaucoup à coeur puisque c'est un énorme projet que nous avions en commun. C'est egalement la troisième fiction de ma chérie donc j'espère que vous lui réserverez un accueil chaleureux ! _**

**_SI vous avez des questions concernant la fiction en elle-même ou le défi, n'hésitez pas non plus. Nous sommes là pour ça ! _**

**_Je ne sais pas quel jour je publierai donc ce sera aléatoire. _**

_**Bisous à vous !**_


End file.
